


Oh, Sweet Little Thing

by killjoy_assbutt



Series: killjoy_assbutt's oneshots [5]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, geralt of rivia x reader fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_assbutt/pseuds/killjoy_assbutt
Summary: Just a little drabble about our favourite Witcher comforting you during your period.Pairing: Geralt x reader (you)Warning: FLUUUUFF!! tiiinyyy mention of sexual intercourse, period crampsunbeta'd, all typos are mineEnjoy💖
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Series: killjoy_assbutt's oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051982
Kudos: 58





	Oh, Sweet Little Thing

Geralt had expected to see many things when he returned home to his little bird. Teary eyes, a bright smile and open arms, ready to wrap him in the tightest hug. His beautiful, obedient girl kneeling on the bed, completely bare and waiting for him. A tear-filled kiss, a hot bath and rich meal. And so much more.

The one thing he didn’t expect was his little sunshine, the light of his life, rolled up on the bed, shaking with violent sobs. His heart shatters at the sight of you like that and he slowly and carefully enters your shared bedroom, the wooden tiles creaking quietly under his weight.

You feel the bed dip next to you and startle, your head shooting up to stare at the intruder, already accepting your fate – the day already started horribly, you practically expected it to become even worse with every second that passed. But even with your blurred vision you can make out the silhouette of your Witcher. And if you didn’t recognize him just from seeing him, his deep, rumbling voice was home.

“Oh, my sweet little thing,” he coos, “What’s wrong?”

You don’t answer, just wrap your arms around his neck, sobbing into his armour-clad shoulder. And then he knows. The shift in your position freed the scent. The sweet scent of your precious flower, soiled by the heavy smell of copper.

Without hesitating one second, he wraps his arms around your middle, pulling you into his lap.

“Sweet thing, it’s alright,” he mumbles into your ear, rubbing soothing circles onto your back. Your sobs start to cease slowly, the curtain of tears lifting from your eyes as you look at the large man you call your soulmate.

“You’re home,” you mumble the obvious, bringing your hands up to cup his perfectly sculptured jaw.

“Hmm.” Humming, he turns his head to the side, pressing his lips to your palm. You giggle at the tickling his stubble creates against your skin. More so, when he kisses his way up your wrist.

Parting from your soft skin, Geralt smiles at you warmly, lowering your small frame to lie on the bed. There, he takes your head into this large, warm hands and kisses you deeply, yet so tenderly, it makes you forget about the sharp teeth gnawing at your womb for a moment. The beast of a man treats you as if you were made from the most fragile glass, and it makes your heart sing with love.

But he pulls back eventually, to let you breathe. Letting out a whine at the loss of contact, you watch him get up from the bed. You watch as he sheds of his armour and boots, chuckling at the small pout on your delicious lips he missed so much.

Then he climbs back into bed, spooning you with his strong arms wrapped tightly around you, protecting you from the battle inside you, the war your own body is waging against you. The warmth radiating off your lover soothes your cramping muscle, the soft kisses he dots your skin with lifting your heavy mind.

Wrapped up in thick blankets and each other, the two of you bask in the warmth and presence of one another, whispering stories of your time apart until the soft voices lull you into a deep sleep, your Witcher your protector from both the evils in the world and the ones nature cursed the female body with.


End file.
